transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gears (TF2017)
Gears from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Gears hates Earth, a lush, green planet practically as unlike his cozy, gray, metallic homeworld as possible. He grumbles and complains about being shipwrecked on it—complains and grumbles to a ridiculous extent, until he becomes a source of amusement, rather than negativity. This is usually his intent — unlike his fellow Autobot Huffer, Gears has a desire to help his fellow Autobots see good in a bad situation. Still, he does get depressed from time to time. Gears is strong and tough, not so much in lifting but in endurance, and carrying heavy loads with little effort, be they energon cubes, disabled Autobots, or potatoes for the farmers' market. He is fitted with infrared vision sensors. In robot mode, Gears can release controlled bursts of compressed air from his feet, launching himself to altitudes over 100,000 feet, and floating back down. In doing so, he must be careful not to lose air pressure before coming close enough to the ground for a safe landing. History Gears was one of Cybertron's great warriors and fought alongside Optimus Prime during Megatron's assault on Iacon, placing shatter bombs on the support struts of the last bridge into the city-state. |And There Shall Come...a Leader| Arc 1 Gears was chosen to join the Ark mission to save Cybertron from an asteroid belt—a mission that saw him stranded on Earth for four million years. Once he woke up in 1984 and was rebuilt as an Earthen truck, he immediately began complaining. |The Beginning| Gears participated in the battle outside of Buster Witwicky's house and while driving away from the battle scared a cop by yelling at him to get out of his way, leaving the man stunned. Shortly after, Gears teamed up with Spider-Man, using his ability to launch himself upward using compressed air and fly alongside the superhero in an attempt to reach the mountaintop Decepticon fortress. When Gears ran low on power, he began to fall before Spidey caught him in webbing. Although Spider-Man's webbing was extremely strong, the Autobot's weight threatened to break it. Thankfully they had little left to climb, and Spider-Man completed Gears' ascent using the webbing for assistance. After a fight with Ravage, blind-siding Rumble and Frenzy, and knocking out Soundwave, they came face to face with Megatron, who blasted a hole under Gears, causing him (and human Sparkplug Witwicky) to fall from the fortress. Although Spidey was able to rescue Sparkplug, and attempted to catch Gears as he had done before, the added momentum of the fall proved too much strain on the webbing, and Gears crashed to the ground. Gears was quickly patched up enough to tell the Autobots that Megatron had gotten what he wanted (a fuel conversion process) from Sparkplug. |Prisoner of War| His complete restoration was seemingly interrupted when, following recriminations, Ratchet needed to drive Sparkplug to the hospital to treat his sudden heart attack. |The Last Stand| During the Decepticons' next assualt on the Ark, Shockwave managed to incapacitate nearly all of the Autobots. Gears' deactivated form was strung up from the Ark's ceiling, alongside most of his teammates. |The New Order| |Repeat Performance| By teaming up with the Dinobots, Ratchet managed to retake control of the Ark, and went about putting his comrades back in working order. Subsequently, to make sure all of the Autobots were back in fighting shape, Ratchet had Gears and the others go on a diagnostics run through the open plains. |DIS-Integrated Circuits| When the Autobots overheard Shockwave's plans to dispose of the captured head of their leader, Optimus Prime, Gears accompanied a convoy out to rescue him. |Brainstorm| He and the others arrived at a nearby swamp, where the Decepticons had dumped the head, with Optimus's body in tow. However, the head was actually a decoy head, which, when attached to the body, caused it to go on a murderous rampage. Several Decepticons then arrived to help the false Prime batter the Autobots, and Buzzsaw shot Gears right in the face! He survived though, and returned to the Ark with the real Optimus Prime and the other Autobots. |Prime Time| Post Arc 1 Though in time Optimus was restored and retook command of the Autobots, he had been left troubled by his ordeal. At this time, Prowl suggested the Autobots use the Creation Matrix to create a breed of Autobot super warriors, which could swiftly end the war for them. Gears was among the Autobots who argued against this course of action, seeing it as a perversion of the Matrix's purpose. Following an encounter with Ravage, Bumblebee shortly thereafter went missing. Upon detecting his signal returning towards the Ark, Gears ran out to welcome the scout, only to be met with Bumblebee's severed arm; the Decepticons had challenged Optimus Prime to retrieve their prisoner alone. The ensuing rescue only served to snap Prime out of a funk however, and he returned to announce his decision against building the "Ultimate Autobots." |Crisis of Command| Gears helped restrain Brawn after his teammate had gone haywire, following him suffering an electrical feedback while repairing the Ark. But the mighty Brawn escaped from his grasp, and began rampaging in a nearby town. Gears and the others quickly caught up to the renegade Autobot, and returned him to his senses with another electrical shock. |The Enemy Within| Soon afterwards, the Decepticons launched a full-on siege on the Ark. Gears faced off against Frenzy during the scuffle, until the Ark's computer, Aunty, was awakened by Optimus Prime. Deranged due to a circuit malfunction, Auntie put an end to the clash by magnetizing all combatants onto the Ark's walls. While Gears was so incapacitated, Aunty was deactivated once more thanks to the efforts of Windcharger and Ravage. The Decepticons retreated afterwards, and Gears was happy for the victory, but Optimus warned him they had gained only a brief reprieve, as the Decepticons had sworn to return and take vengeance. |Raiders of the Last Ark| Gears joined Cliffjumper and Windcharger in searching for Sludge during the Dinobot Hunt. Their mission was suddenly cut short by the arrival of Soundwave and the Decepticons, who shot the Minibots in the back and took them prisoner. Bumblebee soon rescued his disabled comrades from the captured Ark shuttlecraft. |Dinobot Hunt| Arc 2 However, the injuries Gears suffered were grave. Alongside many other Autobots, he was brought to Ratchet's repair bay to be patched up. Due to a lack of supplies, Ratchet only had faint hopes of reviving all of the damaged troops. |Rock and Roll-Out| Later fully repaired, when Bumblebee was targeted by the Decepticons, Gears was part of the Autobot squad dispatched to intercept the enemy and rescue his friend. |Plight of the Bumblebee| Gears was witness to Optimus, Ratchet, and Prowl suddenly de-materializing within the Ark. Though at the time they had assumed that the Decepticons had somehow managed to slay the trio, the Autobots soon learned otherwise. Optimus and the others had been transported to another dimension as part of a mass displacement effect, triggered by Galvatron traveling to their present from twenty years in the future. A first strike against the time-traveling tyrant and his cronies ended in Jazz's capture, and Gears participated in the subsequent effort to free his fellow Autobot but the future-Decepticons wielded unimaginable power, and Gears was brought low by Scourge. |Target: 2005| Gears was repaired in time to help his fellow Autobots gather up what they believed were Optimus Prime's remains; the Autobot leader had apparently been slain in combat against the Predacons. Little did they know that the body they had found was a facsimile construct, planted by Prime to fake his own death. |...The Harder They Die| A funeral was held for the Autobots' fallen leader, attended by all. At least, until Optimus spontaneously reappeared on Earth standing atop his headstone, and the whole matter was quickly forgotten. |Resurrection| This respite of good luck didn't last long, because soon Optimus Prime actually died. Gears was one of the several Autobots who watched on as Ratchet futilely tried to repair Optimus Prime's body. Once the Autobot leader was declared irreparable, the Autobots held a funeral service for their leader, and launched his remains into space. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 Gears was at the receiving end of massive firepower once more when Trypticon attacked the Ark. Had it not been for the Dinobots' timely intervention, the behemoth would have likely reduced all of the Autobots' forces to scrap. |King of the Hill| He was back on his feet by the time the Ark was launched into the Earth's orbit. At this time, Optimus was gone and Grimlock had taken control of the Autobot forces, though his leadership proved unpopular among the troops. Gears begged the deserter Blaster to usurp the Dinobot alongside the bulk of the Autobot forces. |Spacehikers| This led into Gears witnessing a battle between Grimlock and Blaster for Autobot leadership on Earth's moon. While Autobots around him cheered vehemently for either combatant, Gears chose to watch in stoic silence. |Totaled| Trivia *Nolan North voices Gears. Changes *Gears wasn't part of the Autobot team rescuing Bumblebee in Plight of the Bumblebee! *Gears didn't appear in Resurrection!, Funeral for a Friend!, or King of the Hill! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots Category:Ark Crew